Life's tough on the Isle
by RapMalUma
Summary: Harry has secrets. He might be the son of the infamous Captain Hook, but we all have wounds and scars. It hurts when they're opened. We need people to care for us, VK or AK. We are all human. Sequel to Ben isn't Free. WARNING: VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry I haven't posted this sooner. I can only use my laptop at home and recently a lot of other people in my family have been using it, meaning that I couldn't post this. Sorry to the people who actually bother to read my terrible fanfiction. Anyway, let's get on with the story. (I apologise for this, but this story is _really_ cringy, please don't judge)**

* * *

After they had left, Uma and Harry were left on the ship.

"Harry," Uma said gently, walking over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm pleased with you."

"Why?" Harry said, slightly annoyed. He was sitting on the edge of the plank, loooking up at Uma. "I messed up. I failed. You should let Gil be your first mate instead of me."

Uma looked at Harry as he guiltily faced the sea, looking like he wanted to fall in himself, like he did to Ben.

Uma sighed. She sat down beside Harry and took his hand in hers. "I chose you as my first mate because of your loyalty. Gil is loyal too, but you, you promised that you would follow me to the ends of the earth, no matter where I went or what I did. No-one has shown me the same loyalty that you have."

"But, why did you choose me to be your first mate?" Harry questioned further.

"Harry Hook," Uma said firmly. "Look at me."

She waited until his face lifted and his eyes were focusing on her.

"When I was first choosing my crew, I chose you because of your father. But after a year or so, I realised that you weeren't only a part of my crew because of your father, but because of your loyalty. You never argued and you were always ready to do whatever I asked of you." She looked at Harry. He was shaking.

"Harry," she said softly. "What's wrong?"

"All I want is to be like my father. Have the same ruthlessness as him, the same way of going about things," Harry said, about to break. "Now I realise that I can't ever be like him."

"Why are you so afraid of him?"

Harry faced Uma with a wistful look in his eyes. Uma felt like he wanted to forget the past.

"You don't have to tell me," Uma said gently.

Harry sighed. "I may as well." He paused. "My father favouritised CJ. Harriet and I were..."

"Were what?"

"Abused," Harry replied quietly. He started to tremble again.

* * *

 **Once again, I apologise for my terrible fanfiction. Put all your hate into a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, so I'm back now. I had written all of this** ** _ages_** **ago, but I had lost it which meant that I couldn't write anymore. I have finally found it again, so hopefully I'll be able to post more regularly.**

 **And thankfully, my school has unblocked this website, so I can update more often because my laptop at home is almost always in use. If the school doesn't decide to block it again, then updates will normally be on Fridays.**

 **And to everybody who reviewed on the last chapter, thank you so so much! You don't understand how much it means to me.**

 **And this is really late but RIP Cameron Boyce. My heart goes out for those close to him.**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

 **WARNING: Hint at suicide**

* * *

Harry saw Uma looking at his hook. She looked at him and asked "how did you get it? If your father treated you the way he did, why did he give it to you?"

"He didn't," Harry's voice was barely a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"The night before I came to join you, I stole it. When he found out, he nearly killed me."

Uma looked at him.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Harry looked her in the eye.

"No, it's just..."

"I understand," Harry turned to face the sea. "It's a lot to believe."

"Harry Hook," Uma said, holding Harry's hands and looking him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry for what you and Harriet went through with your father. I know it's still difficult for you to remember, so I want you to know...I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk about it, I'll always listen. I'm always here for my first mate."

Harry smiled through his emotion. "Thank you Uma," he said in a small voice.

"It's okay."

Uma wrapped her arms around Harry, cradling his head. Uma felt Harry shaking.

"Harry," she said, pulling away to look at him. Tears were streaming down his face.

"I've never had anyone love me," Harry admitted. "At least, not before CJ was born."

"CJ's younger than you?"

"Yeah, she's the youngest. Then me, then Harriet."

"It must have been difficult for you and Harriet."

Harry was silent.

"Harry," Uma said hesitantly. She waited until Harry was looking at her before she said "I completely understand if you don't want to answer this question. When you say your father abused you...how? I mean, in what way did he abuse you and Harriet?"

Harry's jaw clenched as he tried to keep his tears under control. Uma saw and knew this was a difficult subject for him.

"You don't have to tell me."

Harry's breathing was heavy. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing a deep scar.

"Harry," Uma was shocked. She knew it was going to be bad, but she hadn't fully prepared herself. She was silent for a while before asking "how many do you have?"

"I don't know."

"How did he do it?" Uma was afraid to know the answer.

"The hook. He sharpened it every time."

Uma took the hook from Harry. She felt the tip. It was as sharp as a knife. She couldn't even begin to imagine how it felt sharpened. Uma looked at the wound on Harry's forearm. Very gently, she ran her finger down the scar. She felt his arm tense.

"How long ago?"

"About a month. He always did it deep."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps from the tunnel.

"Where's Ben?" Adam demanded. Standing next to him was Belle.

Harry stared at the sea, a look of guilt plastered across his face.

"Do you want me to?" Uma asked him quietly.

"I'll do it. We-we killed him."

"What!" Adam yelled. He glanced at Harry's exposed scar. "Why did you fight him?"

"I didn't."

"Your arm? Care to explain?"

"It has nothing to do with Ben," Uma defended.

"Then who did it?" Belle asked.

"My father."

Uma saw that Harry was going to break, so she said "do you want me to take over?"

Harry nodded. Uma took the hook from Harry and stood up.

"I can you don't believe us," she said, walking over to Belle and Adam. She turned back to face Harry. "Sit in the ship itself."

Harry gave Uma a look. She knew he was going to disobey her.

"Harry Hook," she said firmly. "Now."

Harry knew when he had to give in and follow his captain. Reluctantly, he sat where Uma was pointing. Uma watched him. She knew that if she didn't tell him to move, he would have fallen in. And not accidentally. Purposely.

"Feel the tip of this," Uma said to Belle and Adam, holding out Harry's hook.

Before they could touch it, a voice thundered "daughter of Ursula, why do you have my hook?"

Harry tensed. He recognised that voice as none other than his father.

"Father..." Harry said.

"Shut it worm," Captain Hook snarled. He grabbed the hook off of Uma. "Show me your arm."

Harry held out his arm for his father to see. Uma saw the fear in Harry's eyes as Captain Hook took out a long metal rod. He walked overr to the edge of the ship and sharpened the hook.

"What is he going to do?" Uma mouthed.

"Worse every time," Harry mouthed back.

"You thought you could escape me?" Harry's father said. He turned around and Harry saw his sharpened hook. "You were wrong."

Uma's eyes were filled with horror. She watched as Harry faced his father. Captain Hook held Harry's scarred arm, sending shivers down Harry's spine. He sensed this and smiled wickedly down at his son. He pressed the hook through the wound, all the way down to the bone. Slowly, he dragged the hook through the length of Harry's forearm. By the time Captain Hook had taken it out, his entire forearm was covered in blood.

"That should teach you a lesson," he said. "But just in case it doesn't.." He dragged his hook through Harry's stomach. "That should."

A dark red stain formed on Harry's top.

"Don't think that is the last," his father said. He began to walk away. "Oh." He turned around. "You can have this as a reminder." He threw the hook to Harry. After his father had left, Harry collapsed. Uma ran to him.

"Harry," she said, shaking him gently. "Harry, please."

"I'm fine Uma," he murmured.

"Do you want to go back to the fish and chip shop? I can help you better there."

"Yes. But can we wait a while so I can know for definite that he's gone?"

"Okay." Uma sat beside him.

"Give us back Ben," Adam demanded. "Or you're not going anywhere. You can die here like Ben for all I care."

Harry started to get up.

"No," Uma said. "I can survive better underwater than you can."

She got up and jumped into the water. After about five minutes, Harry saw a hand grip onto the edge of the ship. Despite his pain, Harry went over and helped Uma up. When she was out of the water, Harry helped Uma pull Ben out of the water. Adam laid him down on the deck. Uma saw Harry looking at Ben. She saw anger in his eyes.

"Harry," she said. "Don't."

He closed his eyes and looked at Uma instead. She walked to the other side of the ship. When she came back, Harry noticed she had Mal's spellbook.

"I'm going to try to bring him back," Uma said quietly, flipping through the pages. After she found the right page, she recited the spell and Ben woke up, spitting out water.

"Thank you," Adam said harshly.

Walking towards his father, Ben saw Harry sitting not too far from him. He tensed, remembering how he had intimidated him. Then he saw that Harry was clutching his stomach in pain.

"What happened?" he said to Uma.

"Never mind," Uma said shaking her head. She saw Harry looking at them and she mouthed "do you want me to?"

Harry gave a slight nod in reply.

Uma sighed. She turned back to Ben. "His father did that to him."

"He abused him?" Ben said.

Uma saw the look of shock and horror on his face and nearly slapped him. Nearly. She stopped herself before she could even raise her hand. "Yes. It's so common, but you wouldn't think that way, you _perfect_ Auradonians, would you?"

Ben opened his mouth to respond when his father said "Ben, we're leaving."

Ben sighed and left with his parents. When they had gone, Uma said "are you okay to go now?"

Harry nodded and, with Uma's help, got up. They deserted the ship and made their way to the fish and chip shop.

* * *

 **Sooo...what do you think? I know it's considerably longer than most of my other chapters, but I guess that's a good thing, right? After this chapter, things do get a bit weird, so forgive me for that.  
In the next chapter, a new character will be introduced. Shoutout(s) go to the person/people who guess who it is as well as an early chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So nobody guessed who the character was, but you'll find out in this chapter.**

* * *

When they arrived at the fish and chip shop, there was a lot of shouting. Harry was weakened from his wounds, and the noise made it even more difficult for him to cope. Uma pulled out her sword and put it in the sword check barrel. She turned to see Harry had done the same. She realised the noise was affecting him so she yelled "keep it down!" The noise immediately died down at Uma's command as nobody dared to defy the captain. Uma led Harry into a back room, safe from her mother. She gently tried to clean out the wound on his arm. She wrapped it in a cloth.

"Uma!" Gil came in, breathless. "You need to hide. Captain Hook is coming and he isn't in a good mood."

"When is he ever?" Harry muttered to himself.

They walked out the room together, into the main part of the restaurant, but Captain Hook was already there. Uma tried to get Harry into a different room that she could lock.

"Harry Hook. Stay where you are."

Harry wanted to carry on walking, but he didn't want to risk getting hurt by his father again. He froze where he was and didn't move a single muscle. Captain Hook came up behind him and used his hook to intimidate him in a similar manner to the way Harry intimidated Ben.

"Go in there," he growled into Harry's ear, using his hook to point towards the room Uma was trying to lead them into before.

Harry obeyed. He went in, followed by his father who was being trailed by Uma. She saw a girl with long dark brown hair behind Captain Hook. She assumed she was Harriet, Harry's older sister.

"I thought you might appreciate some company," Captain Hook snarled. He pulled Harriet in front of him by her collar. Harriet shook herself free of his grip.

Captain Hook shoved her forward and left the room and, having gotten the key from Ursula beforehand, locked them in.

As soon as the door was closed, Harry charged forward and hugged Harriet, nearly toppling her over. "Harriet!"

Harriet regained her balance. "Okay, okay. I'm surprised you're this thrilled to see me, especially when you know I don't want to see you!" However, despite what she said, she ruffled his hair in a loving way. She loved her brother dearly, but also loved to tease him. She saw Uma. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Uma said.

"So I have to look after you both," Harriet said dramatically. She saw Uma's face and nodded towards the door, saying "you don't know what he's like. If you don't want me to, I won't defend you, but if you're okay with it, I will."

* * *

 **That's it for now. I'll probably update again next week Friday. Sorry for cutting this chapter short.**


	4. Author's Note

**I'm sorry guys, but I'm going to update today. I've been feeling really ill all day, I can't concentrate properly. I'm really sorry. Hopefully I'll feel alright to update next week.**


End file.
